A Dance
by Niamara
Summary: "He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair again. "What I'm trying to say is... Dance with me?"" Lily/James. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N:** I'm still here! Sort of. I apologize for not writing more often, but very few ideas are coming to me these days and I don't want to just force something out for the sake of writing because it would be horrible. Plus, university work is much more time consuming than high school was, and with school starting up again in a few weeks I won't have any time to write, anyway. I don't even remember how I got the idea for this one anymore, but I hope you guys like it. Major thanks go out to Melissa for editing it AGAIN. You're the best.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still not JK. I just like to play with the pretty characters she writes. :)

* * *

He was simultaneously the happiest and most miserable he had ever been.

When the owl had come during the summer telling James Potter that he had been selected as Head Boy, his immediate reaction had been disbelief. What was Dumbledore thinking? James hadn't even been a Prefect, and hell if he (and Sirius, of course) weren't the greatest rule breakers Hogwarts had ever seen. As the shock faded, however, he became delighted, even hopeful. After all, who could be the Head Girl other than the beautiful Lily Evans? In James' eyes, she was only the prettiest, smartest, wittiest girl at school.

She also happened to be the only girl who hated him.

This was a serious dilemma. How could he get Lily to agree to a simple date in Hogsmeade if she wouldn't even give him the time of day? James had smiled as he looked down at the Hogwarts letter containing his Head Boy badge. This was his ticket in. He could use this position to show her what a kind, smart, funny, mature man he was. She would fall madly in love with him, and they would live happily ever after. What could possibly go wrong?

James cursed himself every time he looked back on that day. Of course things would go wrong. He had the worst luck in the world when it came to the vivacious redhead. It had been tough at first, but James had expected this – she couldn't go from hating him to loving him overnight. It would be a gradual process, and he respected that. He started slow, being a responsible and impartial Head Boy – always showing up for patrol, helping guide younger Prefects in their roles, handing out detentions when necessary. He did it all. It was clear that Lily saw he was dedicated to his position for the long term and that he didn't intend to abuse his power. She started to trust him.

This trust opened up a relationship with Lily the likes of which James had never had before. They had actual conversations during patrols, as opposed to simple pleasantries; they two were occasionally seen in the Gryffindor common room, at the _same table_, completing a homework assignment; sometimes she conceded to sit with her friends and the Marauders in front of the fire in the common room after a long day and just relax; and sometimes, if he was really lucky, she would give in and allow him to be her partner in Potions.

It was new and exciting, seeing this side of Lily Evans – to be the one who made her laugh, instead of watching her face alight with joy from across the room. And their friendship – yes, it had become a friendship – only strengthened. Soon, the occasional homework sessions turned weekly, then nightly; they would be partners in Potions every period (better yet, they would sit side by side in every class); he wouldn't just be the one who heard her exciting stories – he was with her, _living_ them.

Unfortunately, that's where the plan seemed to stop working. Lily did not fall into his arms as he had hoped she would. They remained great friends, confiding everything in each other, but that was all that it seemed they would be, hence the source of James' discomfort. He was absolutely over the moon that he and Lily had become so close. He had thought at one point that friendship would have been better than having her hate him like in previous years.

How wrong he was.

Having her so close all the time only solidified his belief that they were meant to be together. They had _chemistry. _He could feel it. _Why couldn't she?_ It seemed Lily was perfectly content with just being friends, but James knew that no matter how great this feeling was, he would always want something _more_.

It pained him to realize how far he had come yet how far he still had left to go. He tried to be happy with what he had, but it was no use. He would always want more than she would and he struggled with that every day. Damned if he didn't want to go back to having her hate him. At least then he wouldn't be so tempted every day, seeing her before him, knowing she wanted to spend time together – only platonically. She was unknowingly teasing him simply by being there with him.

No, he couldn't believe it was entirely unknowingly. She _must_ know the effect she has on him. It's not like he kept his affections for her secret in previous years. He was quite forward. She had to know he still felt this way.

Didn't she?

There was a sudden flurry around James, shaking him out of his dream-like state. Class was over and everyone was packing away their things.

"You alright?" he heard Lily asked. "You were pretty out of it for the last few minutes there."

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," James said, getting up to put away his belongings. "Just thinking."

"What about?" Lily inquired. When James had finished, they headed out of the room and towards the Great Hall for supper.

"Nothing much. Mainly the Christmas holidays," James lied casually. "We're free now!"

Lily laughed. "Only for a week or two, then it's back to hitting the books." She sighed. "NEWTs are going to come up so quickly after the break."

James grinned over at her. "Lily, Lily, Lily," he chided, lazily throwing an arm around her shoulders. "It's Christmas now! That was our last class of this calendar year. We are going to have dinner, celebrate, and take the train home to our families tomorrow morning and_ have fun_. Not talk about school. Not until we get back, at least. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed happily, slinging her own arm around his back.

As they neared the Great Hall, they could smell the delicious scents wafting out, teasing them.

"Oh, Merlin," Lily whispered. "I smell mashed potatoes. And... Yep, there's gravy. I don't care what else there is, this meal is already a success."

James looked over at her. "I still don't understand this weird obsession you have with mashed potatoes. I don't think I ever will."

"Mashed potatoes are delicious!" she exclaimed, defending her favourite food. "Who are you to judge, Mr. I Eat The Broth And Noodles But Never Both In The Same Bowl?"

"Hey, now," he said in a mock-serious voice. "That's totally valid. You chew noodles and drink the broth. What do you do when there are noodles _in_ the broth? Do you chew even though it's mostly liquid, or do you just drink it though there are some noodles? It's insanity! Therefore the noodles and broth must be separate so you can clearly assess which you need to chew and which you can drink. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I rest my case."

Lily rolled her eyes in amusement. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I am merely trying to avoid deaths that are clearly preventable," James said airily, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Of course," Lily agreed, taking her seat across the table, already eyeing the potatoes. "Should we wait for the others?"

"I'm not," he said, taking a slice of roast beef and putting it on his plate. "I'm starving."

Lily's hand had begun to reach for the bowl of potatoes before he had even finished speaking. "My thoughts exactly."

It wasn't long before their friends sauntered in. Alice and Maureen took their usual places beside Lily while Remus, Peter and Sirius took theirs around James.

"Freedom!" sighed Alice, reaching for the corn. "I don't think I've ever felt anything this amazing."

"I can change that." Sirius winked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrow at her.

Alice chuckled. "You keep forgetting I'm with Frank now, don't you?"

"Nah, that's just not a problem for me," Sirius said offhandedly. "Besides, I could take him."

Everyone laughed. "Good luck, mate," Remus smiled, slapping his friend on the back. "Let us know how that goes for you."

"You should probably let us know before you attempt this, actually. I'd like to be able to give you a proper goodbye, Pads. We could throw a party or something. Something nice, you know?"

"Thanks for the support, Prongs."

"Anytime, mate."

An hour later, the friends found themselves back in Gryffindor Tower, collapsing on the chairs by the roaring fire.

"Ugghh," Lily moaned. She flopped down on the couch, her head in James' lap, clutching her stomach. "I ate way too much treacle tart. I swear I'm going to explode."

"I don't understand how such a tiny person can eat so much food," James wondered aloud, staring down at her. He absentmindedly began to play with her hair.

"Neither can we," Maureen chimed in. "She's been doing it for as long as I've know her, too!"

"It's a gift sometimes," Lily shrugged, "but I should definitely not be allowed near that much dessert ever again."

"No more dessert buffets for Lily," Remus noted, as if he had a mental list for these sorts of things. "Check."

The rest of the evening passed in this comfortable fashion, everyone talking, laughing and just enjoying the freedom while it lasted. At one point, The Marauders ran off to the kitchens and returned bearing steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

One by one, the seventh years bid each other goodnight and we up to their respective dorms until the entire common room had emptied and only Lily and James remained. Having had a long day, Lily had already fallen asleep on James' shoulder. He considered waking her so she could be more comfortable in her bed, but she looked so serene.

He sighed, letting his head fall back on the couch. At times like these, it was so easy to let himself pretend that they could be in a relationship – that maybe they _were_ in a relationship, that she was really his – that it physically hurt, but at the same time... He was so content. This was exactly what he wanted for the rest of his life. Once he'd had the sense to show Lily his better side, it had been so easy. They just clicked: they finished each other's sentences, sensed each other's moods. He needed her to see that.

Lily sighed in her sleep, interrupting James' thoughts. She smiled lightly, unconsciously, moving closer to James. He smiled back down at her, stroking her hair lightly, which only caused her to snuggle closer. Not wanting to disturb her, James conjured a blanket, laid it down over her, and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Sirius woke early the next morning, looking over at his best friend's bed.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, waking the other boys.

"Sirius? What in Merlin's pants could you want at this hour?" Remus asked groggily.

Sirius ignored the obvious joke. "Prongs' bed hasn't been slept in."

"So?" Peter rolled over, already preparing to go back to sleep.

Again, Sirius ignored his fellow Marauder and got out of bed, heading to the door. A few moments later he returned, his face alight. "Marauders! Assemble!"

"Padfoot, that isn't going to catch on!" Remus exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Prongs and Lily fell asleep on the couch. _Together_."

Remus and Peter leapt from their beds, tiptoeing down the staircase. They reached the couch and the three boys' eyes simultaneously widened in amazement. Lily and James had indeed fallen asleep on the couch. And they were definitely together.

They were lying lengthwise, James on his back, glasses askew, and Lily on her side. She was half on top of him, an arm resting on his chest, lighting clutching his sweater. His arms encircled her waist protectively, her leg slung over one of his. Tangled between them was a blanket.

Remus smiled. "Go get dressed and finish packing," he told Sirius and Peter.

"But I want to see Prongs' face when he wakes up!" Sirius protested.

"If we're here when they wake up, it'll be awkward. Do you want to ruin what could possibly be the happiest moment of your best friend's life?"

"No," Sirius reluctantly agreed. "Fine. We'll go pack, but you owe me, Moony."

"Don't I always?" the werewolf joked as the boys headed back to their dorm.

Minutes later, James started to wake up. He blinked tiredly, looking around. When he was finally conscious enough, he noticed the sleeping redhead on his chest. He closed his eyes again, wanting to stay in this moment forever, but he knew that he had not yet started packing and if he didn't start soon, he would miss the train. He cursed himself for not packing earlier like Remus had told him to do.

He moved his hand to her back and started rubbing small circles, trying to wake her gently. "Lily," he said softly, leaning down. He could still smell the shampoo she had used the day before. "Lily. It's time to get up. We have to catch the train home today."

She stirred, lifting her hair and rubbing her eyes. "No," she sighed after a second, laying her head back down on James' chest resolutely. She could hear the slow, calming rhythm of his heart. "I don't want to move. You're too comfortable. I don't _really_ need to go home for Christmas..."

James laughed, and she felt this chest move under hers. "Unfortunately, I do. My mum would kill me if I didn't show up for the holidays."

"Ah, I should probably let you up, then," Lily allowed, rolling off him, "considering it would be quite upsetting if you died."

"I like to think so," he agreed, taking her outstretched hand and getting off the couch.

Lily took the blanket and handed it to him as they made their way to the staircases. "Thanks for, well, letting me sleep on you," she said shyly, not quite able to meet his eyes. "I hope it wasn't, you know, uncomfortable or anything."

"Oh, no! Of course not," he replied, his free hand deep in his pockets and his shoulders in a shrug, slightly embarrassed. A short silence passed between them. "I should probably go pack, impending doom and all."

"Yeah, of course," Lily nodded, starting up her own staircase. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Definitely." He watched her climb the length of her staircase before starting up his own, not looking forward to the onslaught of question that was sure to come. James stood outside his room, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The moment he stepped in, the flurry stopped and the three Marauders turned to stare at him. James ignored their looks and just collapsed on his bed, his hand clutching his hair. His clothes were ruffled and his shirt was mostly untucked. Sirius took in his friend's appearance and wolf whistled. "Way to go, Prongs!" he said enthusiastically.

"Nothing happened, Padfoot." Sirius noticed the disappointment and sighed.

"Prongs," he said with patience, "when are you going to man up and just tell the girl how you feel?"

"She knows how I feel," James noted, reaching for his trunk and throwing some clothes in.

"Does she?" Remus questioned. He sat contently on his bed, having finished his packing the night before. "I'm with Sirius on this one."

"I haven't exactly kept it a secret, have I?" James reached for some socks and tossed them in as well.

"You haven't exactly told her how you feel this year... at all. I'm sure if you just said something, she would say that she feels the same way."

"How can you be sure, Moony?" James asked desperately, momentarily stopping his feverish packing. "As much as being friends and only friends is killing me, I can't have her go back to hating me. I've considered it, and that's not an option. It's not a haphazard "no" in the corridors anymore. Don't you get that? I can't do it."

James promptly continued his packing, somewhat startled at his outburst. The other three boys exchanged surprised looks before Peter and Sirius went back to their own trunks.

"Prongs, mate," Remus started. "Look. It can't hurt to try, eh?" You can't live your life wondering what she would have said if you had asked. You said it's not just a "no" in the corridors, but it won't be an arrogant demand, either. It's a genuine invitation this time. I'd bet my life she'd give you a chance."

The speed of James' packing slowed as he thought about what Remus had said. They were really good friends now. Surely she would be courteous enough to give a shot? It's not like they didn't already spent Hogsmeade weekends together, anyway. All they'd have to do is get rid of their friends and have some lunch. How difficult could that be?

"I'll think about it," he finally decided, shoving the last item into his trunk. He was still a little uncertain about the thought of asking her out again, not knowing if he could take another (and completely real) rejection, but it was the only way to get his friends off his case for the time being.

"That's good enough for me!" Sirius called from under his bed. "Aha! Found them." He emerged, throwing his lucky trousers in his suitcase. "Alright, lads, if we're all done, I'd say it's time for some food, wouldn't you? I'm starved."

"Me, too," Peter agreed, already half-way out the door. The rest of the boys followed, chatting amiably all the way, though no one brought up Lily again. James was glad, taking the opportunity to think. Unfortunately, by the time they reached the Great Hall he had not come to any conclusion regarding Lily's potential feelings or how he should go about inviting her to Hogsmeade.

His legs led him to his normal seat of their own accord. He sat down, automatically reaching for the toast and jam, still in a sort of daze.

"Morning, James," Lily said uncertainly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Again, I suppose." She laughed lightly, cheeks going slightly red.

He looked up at the Head Girl, sitting directly across from him. A thought struck him: why should he worry about all of this romance stuff now, anyway? Christmas was a time for being merry and celebrating with friends and family, not stressing over the girl you've been in love with for years. He decided to wait until after Christmas to deal with it. He'd waited years; he could certainly wait a few more weeks.

Brushing away his anxieties, he gave her a bright smile. "Morning!" He was relieved to see her relax. Evidently she had not known what to make of the situation, either. Everything now seemed normal enough for the time being, and that was good enough for him.

"I'd ask how you slept," she began cheekily, reaching for the scrambled eggs, "but I think I have a pretty good idea."

James grinned. The outside world had ceased to exist as they continued their playful banter. They were in their own universe, away from everything and everyone else. They mindlessly refilled their plates, completely unaware of what they were eating – they were too engrossed in the conversation, revelling in the company of the other.

"So," Sirius began, reaching for the eggs himself. Everyone knew to just let Lily and James be at times like these. "What's everyone doing for the holidays?"

"Mostly just getting in some 'me time,'" Maureen proclaimed, nibbling thoughtfully on a muffin. "And spending time with my family, of course, but after this crazy term I just need to relax."

"I hear you," Alice sighed. She helped herself to some toast. "I'm going on vacation with Frank and my parents to this little chalet up north. It's supposed to be really peaceful."

"You'll be back for the Potters' party, though?" Remus wondered, finishing his eggs.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

Every year, James' parents threw a Christmas Eve party for some close friends, as well as their families. This year, James had asked if the girls could come along in addition to the Marauders, considering he and Lily were now on such good terms. They had all accepted their invitations, and the seven Gryffindors were excited for what promised to be a fun night.

When everyone had finished eating and Lily and James had been snapped out of their dream land, the seventh years all sprinted back up to Gryffindor Tower for their luggage, wondering why no one had thought to bring it with them to breakfast. Luckily they were with the Marauders, who knew just about every shortcut and secret entrance of the castle, which drastically reduced the time it took to run to the tower and back.

"Phew," Alice sighed, exhausted. She climbed into one of the last two carriages. "We made it." She put her trunk on the floor and sat down, closing her eyes.

"Just barely!" Maureen laughed, as she and Lily climbed in after her.

The trip to Hogsmeade station was short and rather quiet, the girls tired from their early morning adventures. They met up with the boys at the station and quickly boarded the train, astounded that there was still one empty compartment.

On the whole, the trip to King's Cross was pleasant. Lily and James had to patrol the corridors occasionally, but mostly everyone just talked and played games from Zonko's. Before they knew it, the sky was dark and the Hogwarts Express was pulling into the London train station. Grabbing their trunks, they all exited the train and exchanged hugs and well wishes for the holidays on the platform before separating to find their respective families.

Sirius smiled, shaking his head when he noticed James glancing back over his shoulder at Lily and her parents.

"Lily Evans?" Mrs. Potter questioned, looking at Sirius, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, ma'am." They both grinned.

James tore his eyes from Lily and her family to stare accusingly at his mother and best friends. "Cut it out!" he exclaimed, his cheeks going red. "Dad!" He turned to his father, looking for back up.

Mr. Potter just grinned, too. "Sorry, son," he said, embracing James. "If you don't want the teasing , don't moon so pathetically over the girl you fancy."

"I wasn't _mooning_..." James argued, hugging his mother. "Just..." He trailed off again, unable to find a word that wouldn't make him seem ridiculous.

"Observing?" Sirius suggested. "Staring? Ogling?"

"Shut up!"

Mrs. Potter laughed delicately, hugging Sirius. "Boys," she said gently, "no fighting in my house over Christmas holidays."

"Ah, but technically we aren't home just yet," Sirius countered cheekily, "so surely some banter is allowed here?"

Mr. Potter roared, clapping the boy on the back. "Perhaps we should head home, then? You boys must be tired." He offered Sirius his arm as Mrs. Potter offered hers to James, and the four of them Apparated back to the Potters' house.

"You both should probably get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," said Mrs. Potter.

"Yes, mum," they chorused, heading up the stairs with their trunks. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, dears."

"Your dad was right, you know," Sirius teased when they were out of earshot. James looked at him, confused. "About you mooning over Evans," he elaborated. "If your parents noticed, she certainly must have, and she hasn't discouraged anything." They opened the door to James' bedroom, throwing their trunks on the floor. Nothing had changed since the last time they were here: the Quidditch posters were still on the walls and the bedspread was the same as ever. "If that's not a green light, I don't know what is."

"My parents know I fancy her like mad, though. When you know something, your mind picks up on all sorts of signs you wouldn't normally have noticed."

"Wow, Prongs. That's rather wise of you."

"I got it from my dad, actually," he admitted.

"Makes sense. I still say go for it, mate." Sirius removed his shirt and tie, heading for the bed the Potters had put in the room for him. The couple had offered Sirius his own room, but James and Sirius had declined. It felt unnatural and, though neither would openly admit it, lonely after spending the entire school year in a dorm room with three other boys. It was also much easier to plan pranks this way, of course, but neither had told James' parents that.

"Yeah, alright," James said offhandedly, taking off his own shirt and tie. "Just shut up and go to bed," he yawned.

James couldn't see him, but he could tell Sirius was smirking at him. "This isn't over, Prongs."

"It would be foolish of me to think you'd give up so easily."

"Damn straight. 'Night, Prongs."

"'Night, Pads."

* * *

The Potter manor was always resplendent, especially around the holidays, and this year was no exception. Mrs. Potter constantly kept James and Sirius busy with odd jobs around the house – decorating the foyer and ballroom, helping pick some finger foods that would adorn the tables along the walls during the party, and any other task she could find that wasn't already being performed. The boys worked so hard that Christmas Eve day snuck up on them. They slept in, only to be woken by the mouth-watering smell of brunch that had wafted up the stairs.

James slowly opened his eyes, inhaling deeply. He immediately sought out socks and threw a pillow at Sirius, who wasn't awake yet. "Oi! Food." James left the room and bounded down the stairs, knowing Sirius would soon follow. Christmas Eve day brunch was their absolute favourite meal. On the Potters' kitchen table was every breakfast food imaginable: all sorts of fruits and vegetables, pancakes, toast, assortments of cheeses, bacon, bagels and more. Just as James had gotten hold of the toast, Sirius had plopped himself down beside him and was reaching for the pancakes and maple syrup.

"Best be careful, boys," Mr. Potter said with a grin as they refilled their plates just minutes later. "Wouldn't want to get a stomach ache today – especially not with a certain young lady in attendance tonight?" He looked pointedly at his son, eyes twinkling.

Sirius smirked through a mouthful of watermelon. "Ha, ha," James responded humourlessly. "Nothing's going to happen."

No one contested his comment, yet James sensed that no one actually believed him. His father's comment about Lily's presence made him nervous. Since they had become friends, there had not been any formal occasions, and even in previous years there had been very few. He could count them on one hand. He had no idea what the proper etiquette was. He knew that before that last night in Gryffindor Tower, he would not have hesitated to ask her for a dance, and he knew she would have happily accepted, not thinking anything of it. But now, somehow, it would seem more... intimate. He wondered if she was feeling the same anxiety about the evening, if she would also find a dance intimate, more private.

James was pleased when Sirius roused him from his thoughts, the two retiring to their room. James wouldn't have been able to eat another bite, anyway; the nerves had taken care of that. Knowing it was what he needed, Sirius distracted his friend for the majority of the day with games of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess – anything that would keep his spirits up and his mind busy.

Unfortunately, this could only be kept up for so long. "Time to shower and get dressed, Prongs," Sirius ordered after a light supper. James looked over at the clock, which read 6:00PM. He sighed, resigned. The guests were to arrive after 7:00PM. The inevitable could not be put off any longer. He showered quickly, putting on his briefs, and exited the bathroom, his towel still around his waist. Sirius walked into the bathroom as James headed for his closet, picking out his best set of dress robes. They were a deep, emerald green and were adorned with the subtlest collection of white stars, arranged at random. He pulled on a pair of socks and was in the process of lacing up his best shoes when Sirius came out of the bathroom, one towel around his waist, the other being used to dry his messy, black hair.

"Ready, Prongs? You look dashing." He winked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not at all," he replied, answering the question, "but thank you." He couldn't help but laugh. Sirius always knew how to cheer him up.

"Anything for an attractive bloke!" He wiggled his bottom, his face buried in his own closet. "Got them!" He emerged holding the best robes he owned, which had actually belonged to his favourite uncle. They were a midnight blue with faint traces of silver winding their way elegantly around the fabric. While Sirius donned his robes, socks and shoes, James migrated over to his dresser, seeking out his favourite cologne. He regarded it for a moment before spraying himself with a small amount.

Sirius came up behind him, clapping his hands on James' shoulders. "Go get her, Prongs."

James let out a quick, sharp breath, letting the corners of his mouth curve up. "Yeah," he agreed. "I will."

The two made their way to the foyer to see Remus and Peter, who had clearly just arrived, judging by the snow in their hair, talking to the Potters. Remus was wearing simple yet elegant black dress robes, and Peter was clothed in a deep red fabric.

Everyone exchanged a bright, "Happy Christmas!" before the Potters excused themselves to answer the knock at the door. The Marauders were left to wander down the corridor, in the direction of the ballroom.

"How have your holidays been so far?" Peter asked James and Sirius, having already caught up with Remus in the foyer.

"Busy," offered James, more relaxed now that he was with his friends. It felt like a normal party. "My mother had us decorating every inch of that bloody room."

And as the boys stepped through the double doors, it was clear their efforts had paid off. The room looked simply ravishing: long, perfect ice crystals that had been enchanted not to melt hung from the gorgeous, 20-foot ceiling, with a breathtaking chandelier in the middle of the room, right above the dance floor; long buffet tables had been arranged at either end of the room, the loveliest white tablecloths placed delicately upon them; the dark wood floors shone from the recent wash, reflecting the icicles hanging above.

The four boys moved to occupy a corner further away from the doors so as not to get in anyone's way.

"What about you, Peter?" James inquired, making sure to stand in a way that gave him a clear view of the doors. "How have your holidays been so far?"

"Alright," Peter answered. "I've just been enjoying the time off, really. The whole family is coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner. Apparently Uncle Alfie got..." But James never found out exactly what Uncle Alfie got — half his mind was focused on the doors, his heart racing every time someone entered the room, and dropped when he realized it wasn't Lily. He periodically forced himself to listen to the conversation and offer more than a, "Yeah," or, "Mhmm," but he couldn't take his mind away from the door for very long.

_This is pathetic_, he thought. _You're staring at the door like a fool. She will be here soon. Just _calm down._ You can do that, right?_

A few more minutes passed in agony before he looked down at his watch: 7:30PM. He sighed, fully intending to return to the conversation – he was sure his nerves could use the break – and then he saw her, and his breathing momentarily stopped. Her head turned this way and that; she was clearly looking for the Marauders. When her eyes finally found his, when green met hazel, James was sure his heart stopped, too. She smiled and he was sure she was an angel in her simple, almost-off-the-shoulder white dress robes. Her sleeves flared at the ends, which stopped just below her elbow, and as she turned to fetch Alice and Maureen – had they come in with Lily? He hadn't even noticed – he saw that her hair was in loose curls, and the top half was gathered at the back of her head with a clip of a white butterfly.

"Wow," James said as the girls approached. "Lily, you look beautiful." He paused. "I mean, you all do, of course."

Alice and Maureen thanked him with knowingly smiles – he only just noticed that Alice was sporting gorgeous deep purple robes and Maureen had on elegant black ones – and the Marauders snickered at his poor attempt at a cover up, but Lily, blushing, didn't seem to notice anything.

"Thanks, James. You look quite handsome yourself. I love your robes."

"You'll have to tell that to Mrs. Potter," Sirius chipped in. "She found them."

Lily laughed, looking back at James. "I guess I'll have to do that. They are very dashing."

James' nervous suddenly made him thirsty. "I'm going to get a drink," he announced. "Does anyone want anything?" A few people spoke up, and Sirius volunteered to help him carry the drinks.

"You know I could have just used magic to bring them over, right?" James asked once they were out of earshot.

"Of course," Sirius replied, grabbing a cup and mindlessly filling it with a liquid. "But what are you doing?"

"Er... I'm getting juice?" James looked over, confused.

"I meant with Lily! Why haven't you asked her to dance yet?"

"Are you kidding?" he questioned, incredulous. "She's been here less than five seconds. How desperate do you want me to look?"

"I dunno... About as desperate as that guy?"

"What guy?" James spun around, looking back at their corner only to see Lily being led to the dance floor by a bloke whom he was certain was a sixth-year Ravenclaw.

"Shit!" he cried out, frustrated.

"You're lucky your mother didn't hear that. She would have murdered you. Anyway, he was clearly waiting for you to leave so he could make a move on Evans. Tough luck, mate."

James glared at Sirius, running his hand through his hair. "That's it?" 'Tough luck, mate?' What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Ooh, look! Madge is here! Good luck, Prongs," he called over his shoulder as he ran to chat up the pretty brunette.

_Some best friend,_ he thought. James turned around, planning to go back to his friends, but was intercepted by Elise Cray, a family friend who had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year.

"Hi, James!" she said brightly. "Good holiday so far?"

"It's okay," James sighed, reflexively glancing at Lily and her dancing partner over Elise's shoulder. "How's that internship at the Ministry going?"

"Really well. My bosses seem to love me and I think I'm doing my job really, well, so fingers crossed!"

"That's great," he smiled, looking over at Lily again and running his fingers through his hair for what wouldn't be the last time that night.

"Uh oh," she sighed. "I know that face. Girl troubles?"

James' eyes snapped back to Elise. Was he really that easy to read? "What? No, of course not. What gave you that impression?"

"James Potter, we may not be best friends, but I've known you since birth. You can't lie to me. Spill it."

James sighed. "Fine. You remember Lily Evans?"

"Lily? Of course. She was great, a really nice girl. You're not still hung up over her, are you?"

"What do you think?" James answered, a tad sarcastic.

"Oh, James," she said sadly. "Wasn't she rather public about her..." she trailed off, uncertain how to phrase Lily's previous hatred for James nicely.

"That's the thing, though," he started, and launched into an explanation of how they were made Head Boy and Girl this year, how Lily began to trust him, how they became really close. "But now I'm not sure if I should go for it. I don't want to mess anything up if she doesn't feel that way for me."

"James, this girl wanted absolutely nothing to do with you for six years. I don't care how nice or accommodating you're being – you two would not be that close right now if things hadn't changed. I have no doubt that she has feelings for you, too."

His face brightened. "You really think so?"

"Definitely," she smiled. "Well, seeing as the girl of your dreams is currently occupied, do you mind a quick dance? I need to make sure Jay thinks I'm otherwise occupied myself."

"I'd love to," he grinned, offering her his hand.

She accepted it, and this was how most of the evening passed for James. Lily always appeared to be otherwise engaged – had there always been so many teenaged boys here? – and he could never seem to catch her when she took a break for food or a drink. James himself had danced with his fair share if girls during the evening and did manage to enjoy himself, considering none of the girls was Lily.

Late in the evening, he felt someone grab his elbow and forcefully drag him to a refreshment table.

"What was that for?" James yelled, seeing Remus and Sirius.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius demanded, punching James in the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He rubbed his shoulder, slightly angry.

"It has come to our attention that you have yet to dance with Lily," Remus answered.

"She's always dancing with some other bloke. How am I supposed to ask her?"

"Just _ask_," Remus said gently. "She's been looking over at you all night."

"Wait, what? _I've _been looking at _her_ all night, waiting for an opportunity to ask her. I think I would have noticed that."

"That's a little pathetic, isn't it?" James glared at Sirius. "I mean," he rectified, coughing, "then it's lucky we're here for you, Prongs." He offered James a shot of Firewhisky while Remus rolled his eyes. "Here, take this. It'll give you courage."

James looked doubtfully between the two of them, then back over at Lily. He took the glass from Sirius and resolutely downed half of the liquid. "Thanks, mate."

Without looking back, James immediately strode around the large room, finally locating Lily at another table, sipping punch.

"Lily!" he called, jogging over. "There you are."

She looked up from her drink, smiling. "Here I am," she agreed. "I was wondering when I'd see you again. I was beginning to think you'd left or something."

"Oh, no, I've been around. I think we've just missed each other. Are you having fun?"

"Very much. Your house is incredible!"

"It's a family house, I think. It's been around for ages." He paused just as the music slowed, not sure how to ask. "Listen, Lily... Do you want to, er... I mean, seeing as we're together – here! Together as in here at this table at the same time..." He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair again. "What I'm trying to say is... Dance with me?"

Lily's face broke into a huge grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

James had never been so relieved in his life. He grinned as wide as Lily, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He put his remaining hand on her waist, and hers went to his shoulder. He kept a small amount of space between them, unsure of how comfortable Lily would be, but after a second she slowly, hesitantly stepped forward, simultaneously closing the gap between them and laying her head on his chest. He smiled, bending his neck so his head was beside hers, his lips rushing her bare shoulder so softly that he wasn't entirely sure it happened. He breathed deeply; her perfume was intoxicating, but he couldn't place the scent. He moved his hand to the small of her back as they swayed, suspended in the moment that somehow lasted for eternity yet was, at the same time, too short. It wasn't long before the final notes of the song reverberated in the room.

James unwillingly stepped back when the next song started, looking down at Lily only to see her staring back up at him, looking slightly dazed. "Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded and they left the room, heading towards the back of the house. James felt something cool on his wrist and looked down to find Lily's bracelet against his skin, her hand still in his.

"I like your bracelet," he commented, breaking the silence. "Was it an early present?"

"Yeah, my aunt got it for me. It's got little stars on it because when I was little I used to fall asleep in the backyard, just looking up at the stars.

Stars? James looked down at himself, laughing. "You know what I just realized? We match."

Lily looked over at him, confused, before it dawned on her. "Oh, Merlin. We do! You've got stars on your robes."

"And my stars are white and your robes are white."

Lily laughed, too. "That's crazy."

They had finally reached the door that left to the patio, and James threw a cloak of his over Lily's shoulders before opening the door for her. She stepped outside and saw that it was just as beautiful as the inside. The deck was huge and had a swing on one side. Snow was gently falling all around them.

"Lily..." he began, and realized he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Yes?" she asked, picking up on his hesitation. "James, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"That's just it. After I say this, there's no taking it back, and I love being your friend so much, but... I have to say it." He took a deep breath. "Lily... I still fancy you. I never stopped, but I had to pretend that I did so that we could be friends and work together as Heads. I thought maybe if we were friends that it would be enough. And it was, for a bit, but then it started driving me _crazy_ having you so close, but I couldn't kiss you, or hold your hand, or take you out—" He stopped suddenly, thinking he said too much.

"Oh," Lily said, surprised. "I'm really sorry you had to feel that way. I... Actually, I had wanted to say something, too, but I didn't want to screw up anything, either."

James grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said shyly. "But I was sure you'd given up on me."

"I could never have given up on you, Lily. And believe me, I tried."

She laughed nervously, looking up at James. Green met hazel for the second time that night as the grandfather clock from inside chimed midnight. "Happy Christmas, Lily," he said, slowly leaning down. Lily stood on tiptoe and they both closed their eyes, his lips finding hers in the frigid winter air. The kiss was soft and unassuming. James felt Lily's hands on the lapel of his robes, felt the gentle and hesitant tug toward her. He stepped forward so that their bodies were only just touching at all points. James broke the kiss first, looking down at Lily. Her cheeks were red from the cold but she was smiling timidly, hopefully, up at him. He smiled back and she rested her head on his chest as he put his arms around her waist. Nothing needed to be said – words would only spoil the moment. They just stood there with each other, revelling in the beauty of it all, the most content either had ever been.


End file.
